drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Saerythra al'Thorin
Handle: Raeyn Character Name: Saerythra Al'Thorin (Sari for short) Email address: Raeynsedai@yahoo.com Division: Freelanders Age: 53 Gender: Female Physical Description: 5'3, 160lbs. Shoulder-length brown hair with some gray, dark brown eyes. Her skin is a healthy tanned colour, but has started to go wrinkly with age. A few nicks and cuts, but no real scars of note (that anyone can see, that is!). Place of Birth/Raising: Four Kings in Andor Character History: Saerythra is the middle daughter of a prosperous farmer near Four Kings in Andor, and the first child of her father Daeric's second wife. Her father's first wife died in childbirth with her third child and first daughter, Allriendrae, and her father spent many year grieving before remarrying. His second wife and Saerythra's mother is Latima, the Wisdom of Four Kings. She also has two younger sisters, and a brother between those two. Saerythra spent most of her life being big sister to her other siblings from Latima, but still had to put up with babying from her elder siblings before they made their own way in the world. Not that she had to put up with it for very long or very seriously; her older siblings eventually decided to leave Four Kings and the surrounding area in search of a better life, leaving her pretty much as the oldest kid around. Not that she could blame her siblings for leaving; passing travelers made the outside world sound a lot more appealing. From a young age, Saerythra had taken an interest in her mother's craft, and pestered Latima often to learn her skills. Her mother, pleased to be able to pass on her knowledge to her own kin, allowed young Saerythra to follow her around on house calls (when Sari didn't have chores, of course!), and drilled her on herbs and their uses in moments of free time. Once she was in her late teens, Sari was accepted by her mother as her official apprentice, and allowed her to start helping with minor cases around the town. In her early 20s, she was helping a merchant's guard at a local inn, when she saw a man a few years her elder at the inn looking at her. Bemused, she decided to speak to him after finishing with her patient. This turned out to be Marric, a new blacksmith in town who had come from a nearby village and had hoped to make his way in the world doing repairs for passing merchants and such. They got to talking, and after a fairly short courtship, they were wed. Sari moved into town proper with her new husband, and was quite happy with it all. Years passed, and Saerythra bore three children of her own; the middle child Rhiana is her only daughter. As she had pestered her own mother, Rhiana pestered Saerythra to learn the craft as her brothers helped Marric out in the forge. In time, her children followed in her siblings' footsteps and set out elsewhere into the world to seek their fortune, but Saerythra was wedded to her duty and her people, and stayed put. She could understand the appeal of the greater world as travelers described it, but she was ever the homebody... and she met enough interesting, strange, and sundry people in her line of work anyways. In her 'old' age, Saerythra remains a caring and compassionate person, but is able to cheerfully bend people to her will as needed. And, of course, it is needed with some of her 'patients'. She takes pride in her stubborn streak, and does her best to take care of everyone in town, local or not, because she feels the need to continue in her mother's footsteps. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios